Abecedario GaaMatsu
by Selene-Moonlight
Summary: Colección de drabbles de esta hermosa pareja. Letra W: When. Letra Y: You Are Mine. Letra Z: Zoo. ¡Final! ¡GaaMatsu 100%!
1. Almuerzo

¡Buenas!

He aquí una idea que me vino a la cabeza gracias a MrCarhol, un conjunto de drabbles GaaMatsu con las letras del abecedario, vamos a ver si llego hasta la Z jajaja.

Bien, pues aquí va el primero, dedicado a mi Fc GaaMatsu ^^

409 palabras, con titulo incluido.

**-.-.-.-.-**

**A:**

**Almuerzo**

Tenía tanta hambre, por salir temprano de casa aquella mañana, había olvidado su almuerzo sobre la mesa de la cocina y ahora no tenía que comer. No es que fuera muy glotón, pero hasta una persona como él podía sentir los síntomas de no haber comido por horas, revolviéndole el estómago.

—Demonios –susurró, con el ceño fruncido.

Caminó hasta la cafetería de la escuela, a ver si tenía aunque sea un poco de dinero para comprar algo con que alimentarse, sin embargo, al rebuscar en sus bolsillos, se dio cuenta de que no traía la billetera. Lo que es peor aún, cuando regresó al salón a buscarla entre sus cosas, tampoco estaba, la había olvidado también.

¿Es que podía irle peor el día?

—Me muero de hambre –masculló entre dientes, molesto y con las manos en los bolsillos. Sintió como su estómago volvía a sonar, demandando algo de alimento. Cerró los ojos con fastidio.

—Anno… -una dulce vocecita se escuchó a su lado, tímida, bajita. Abrió los ojos y miró a su costado, divisándola. Era mucho más baja en estatura que él, tenía el cabello castaño claro y sus ojos eran increíblemente negros y brillantes —. Etto… G-Gaara-kun…

—Matsuri –la nombró. Era su compañera de clases, una chica que siempre lo trataba demasiado bien para ser normal, era muy atenta con él —. ¿Se te ofrece algo?

Ella asintió levemente con la cabeza, sonrojada, extendiéndole un paquete envuelto en una manta roja.

—E-es para ti, escuché que no… que no tenías almuerzo y yo… lo hice especialmente para ti –confesó, con las mejillas aún más rojas que antes.

El chico la miró con sorpresa… ¿Ella le había traído un almuerzo? ¡Pero si llegaba como caída del cielo!

—Gracias –dijo, recibiendo el ofrecimiento y de paso, tocando las suaves manos de la muchacha, quién tembló ante su contacto. Una vez él tuvo el bento entre sus manos, la castaña hizo una leve reverencia y se marchó corriendo, mientras él la veía desconcertado.

Tomó asiento y abrió el paquetito, encontrándose con un delicioso menú que le abrió más el apetito, pero cuando dio la primera probada, tuvo que pestañear al comprobar aquel extraordinario sabor. Cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir, mirando hacia la puerta del aula vacía.

—Con que Matsuri –murmuró, para luego seguir ingiriendo la comida.

Si ella cocinaba así, entonces olvidaría más seguido su almuerzo.

"_**Dicen que a un hombre se le conquista por el estómago"**_

**-.-.-.-.-**

PD: pronto nos vemos en la letrea B; "Beso"


	2. Beso

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno, la verdad no pensé que iba a tener tantos reviews jejeje, me alegran mucho, por eso me he animado y les dejo el segundo drabble, espero que lo disfruten ^^**

**533 palabras con título incluido.**

**-.-.-.-.-**

**B:**

**Beso**

Había mirado por más de dos horas el movimiento de esos dulces labios mientras ella le hablaba sobre el trabajo que estaban haciendo, pero no lograba concentrarse en sus palabras, porque no paraba de desear probar esos labios tan pequeños y rosados.

Cerraba los ojos tratando de pensar en otra cosa, pero cada vez que oía la voz de Matsuri no podía dejar de pensar en ella. No sabía en qué momento su compañera de clases se había vuelto tan endemoniadamente obsesionante para su persona, de verdad no lo sabía.

—Bueno, creo que hemos terminado, Gaara-kun –susurró la castaña, esbozando una alegre sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas se tornaban del color carmín.

El chico –aún perdido en sus pensamientos- desvió la mirada hacia su costado, tratando de disimular el evidente sonrojo que en ese momento se apoderaba de sus mejillas.

—Te iré a dejar a tu casa –dijo con voz ruda, no por nada le llamaban el delincuente de la clase.

Solía tener una reputación bastante macabra y la mayoría de los chicos de su edad le temían, pero ella siempre había sido diferente y eso le agradaba. Era tan linda con él, que no podía evitar que su pulso se acelerara de sólo tenerla cerca unos momentos.

Caminaron en silencio hasta la casa de ella, esperando poder despedirse con normalidad, pero para la chica no era tan fácil. Desde hace tiempo que Gaara le gustaba, por eso trataba de ser lo más amable posible con él, para demostrarle sus sentimientos, cosa que ella pensaba no estaba dando mucho resultado, por eso se sentía decepcionada.

—Llegamos –dijo el chico, deteniendo sus pasos frente a la casa de la castaña, que también se detuvo, mirándole.

—Gracias por acompañarme, Gaara-kun –sonrió nuevamente, alzándose para depositar un suave beso en la mejilla del pelirrojo, que se quedó de piedra por unos segundos, pero rápidamente reaccionó, tomándola por la muñeca.

Tal vez lo que pensaba hacer era una total locura e incluso ella podría no hablarle nunca más en su vida, pero tenía que hacerlo, no podía soportar el hecho de mirarla sin poder acariciar esos labios de porcelana.

—¿Gaara… kun…? –susurró, sorprendida por la acción del chico, sin embargo sus ojos se abrieron como platos en el momento en que sintió los fríos labios posados sobre los suyos.

Su corazón se aceleró, mientras el chico la tomaba por la cintura para apegarla a su cuerpo, obligándola a cerrar los ojos y a entregarse al momento. Era su primer beso, por eso se sentía tan dulce, por eso él movía sus labios tan lentamente, disfrutándola al máximo.

Rodeó con sus manos el cuello de Gaara y con timidez separó un poco sus labios, sintiendo como la lengua del chico entraba en su boca, encontrando a la suya. Fue tan placentero como nunca imaginó, besar al chico que le gustaba, que hacía latir su corazón.

—Hasta mañana –murmuró Gaara al separarse, para luego darse la vuelta e irse caminando, dejándola aún paralizada en aquel sitio.

Después de eso sonrió y entró a su casa, aún con el sabor del primer beso en sus labios.

"**El que piensa besar no debe pensar, sólo debe actuar."**

**-.-.-.-.-**

**¡Bien, eso ha sido todo por ahora!**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente, la letra C de "Caricia"**


	3. Caricia

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno, pues he aquí mi tercer drabble, esta vez con la letra C, espero que les agrade ^^**

**-.-.-.-.-**

**C:**

**Caricia**

Aquel día le había notado deprimido. No sabía que podía suceder con él, pero obviamente se estaba comportando más frío que de costumbre, eso no era algo normal, aún si él era la persona más reservada del mundo.

Matsuri no dejaba de preguntarse que podría sucederle a Gaara para actuar así, no sólo con ella, sino que con cualquiera que intentara hablarle, como si todos fuesen sus enemigos o alguien de quien debía mantenerse muy alejado. Cada vez que lo miraba desde su asiento en el salón, se lo imaginaba encerrado dentro de un refrigerador, enfriándose cada vez más, pero el hecho de pensar así sobre él no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

Tenía que hacer algo.

—Etto… Gaara-kun… -susurró con su voz dulce y tímida, haciendo que el chico levantara la mirada para posarla fugazmente en su pequeña figura. Ya todos se habían ido, apenas sonó el timbre que indicaba el término de clases ella se le acercó, dándose cuenta de que él ni siquiera había notado el hecho de que las clases habían acabado.

—¿Sucede algo? –preguntó algo retraído. Los problemas con su familia eran algo que lo agobiaba de sobremanera, por eso a veces actuaba tan cerrado a los demás, pero siempre que la veía a ella trataba de ser más amable, tal vez por lo que le hacía sentir.

—Eso quisiera saber yo –murmuró la castaña, tomando asiento frente a él para regalarle una cálida sonrisa. Fue entonces que se atrevió a ir más allá y con una de sus manos, tomó la mano masculina que descansaba sobre el pupitre, acto que sorprendió al chico.

Fue tan leve, tan sutil, pero a la vez completamente envolvente. Una suave y dulce caricia bajo la pequeña mano femenina, devolviéndole el ánimo. Era como si acabase de ver el brillo de un nuevo día.

—No estés triste, Gaara-kun –pidió Matsuri con las mejillas encendidas de rojo, bajando la mirada, pero inmediatamente la volvió a alzar cuando sintió la mano del chico sobre su rostro, acariciando suavemente su mejilla.

Lo miró fijamente a los ojos y descubrió que el manto de tristeza se había ido, siendo reemplazado por una leve sonrisa, que la tranquilizó.

—Te prometo que no lo estaré –respondió, sin dejar de acariciar la mejilla de la chica, ya que sentía que sólo así era capaz de transmitirle sus sentimientos.

"_**El amor no necesita palabras, sólo caricias."**_

**-.-.-.-.-**

**Bueno, ya me voy despidiendo, espero que les haya gustado, a mí me pareció bien tierno xDD**

**Les dejo hasta la letra D "Dulce".**

**¡Hasta otra!**


	4. Dulce

**¡Hola!**

**Les traigo la siguiente letra, a ver que les parece ^^**

**-.-.-.-.-**

**D:**

**Dulce**

Dobló la esquina del pasillo de la escuela, sólo para devolverse a los segundos después. _Esto es ridículo_ se repetía mentalmente. No podía estar tan nervioso por una cosa tan simple y absurda. Si meses atrás le hubiesen dicho que ese era él, no lo creería y seguramente les habría dado una paliza por burlarse así de su persona.

Pero era cierto.

Gaara nunca se había sentido tan nervioso antes. Cada vez que la veía primero sentía un nudo oprimirle la garganta y el pecho, seguido de un molesto cosquilleo en su estómago. Las piernas le temblaban y las manos le sudaban, además, claro, de comportarse como un idiota cuando le trataba de decir algo bonito.

El otro día había escuchado que a ella le agradaban las fresas, que en teoría eran su debilidad. _Genial_. Justo ayer su tío había traido un montón de dulces de su último viaje y, cuando vio los de fresa, inmediatamente pensó en ella, en como sería verla devorando uno de aquellos caramelos tan apetitosos. Y después de eso se imaginaba besándola, pero era ahí cuando su fantasía se volvía demasiado irreal.

_Venga, sólo son unos estúpidos caramelos_. Se convenció a sí mismo de que todo estaría bien y cuando la vio alejarse de sus amigas, supo que era su oportunidad de acercarse.

La abordó de frente, sorprendiéndola.

—G-Gaara-kun –dijo algo confusa por la repentina aparición del chico, que sólo la miraba con parsimonia, pero constantemente rebuscaba algo en sus bolsillos —. ¿Se te ofrece algo?

—Eh, sí –respondió Gaara al tiempo que desviaba la mirada hacia un costado, sin poder evitar que un leve sonrojo se apoderase de sus mejillas —. Verás… tengo, tengo algo para ti –metió nuevamente la mano en uno de sus bolsillos, no tenía mucha paciencia para estas cosas, así que lo haría lo más rápido posible. Sacó una cajita pequeña y cuadrada, con la imagen de un par de fresas en la tapa de la misma —. Son para ti… son… dulces de fresa…

—Oh –Matsuri no pudo evitar hacer una exclamación de sorpresa, mientras recibía el regalo con las mejillas sonrojadas y el corazón acelerado —. Arigato, Gaara-kun –sonrió como siempre, obligando al pelirrojo a mirar hacia el suelo —. Las fresas son mis favoritas.

—Lo sé –dijo sin más Gaara, antes de tomarla del mentón y posar sus labios sobre los de ella, sin que la chica atinara a reaccionar de manera alguna —. Aunque… me gustaría serlo yo también –terminó con una sonrisa, alejándose de ella sin voltearse a mirarla.

Sin siquiera haber probado el caramelo, los labios de Matsuri ya sabían al más delicioso dulce que haya probado.

"_**Como quisiera embriagarme con el dulzor de tus labios**__"_

**-.-.-.-.-**

**Aww ¿No es cierto Gaara-sama? xD**

**Bueno, la siguiente letra será E "Estudio".**

**¡Hasta otra!**


	5. Estudio

**¡Hola!**

**Gracias por los reviews, que bien que les guste este pequeño proyecto, como ando animada, les dejo la conti ^^**

**-.-.-.-.-**

**Estudio**

No podía dejar de mirarlo, mientras más el le hablaba ella más se perdía en el sutil movimiento de sus labios al tratar de explicarle los ejercicios de matemáticas que ella no entendía. Se embriagaba con la mirada aguamarina y los cabellos rojizos cayendo desordenados sobre su frente.

De haber sabido que pedirle a Gaara que le enseñara a estudiar conllevaría tal suplicio, hubiese preferido reprobar el examen.

Matsuri siempre había sido muy negada para las matemáticas, pero lo que más odiaba en la vida eran esas benditas funciones, las detestaba tanto porque definitivamente no entendía nada.

—Entonces, al obtener la raíz de este número, podrás obtener X prima y secunda según el signo positivo o negativo –terminó de relatar el chico, sin embargo, no obtuvo respuesta después de su explicación, así que miró a su "alumna" algo extrañado —. ¿Matsuri? –fue entonces que la descubrió mirándolo, así que no pudo evitar sentirse algo orgulloso por ello.

—Eh, ah, y-yo… lo siento –se disculpó la apenada jovencita, bajando la mirada mientras el sonrojo cubría por completo sus mejillas —. Perdón, no entendí nada… soy muy torpe –volvió a disculparse —. Debes estar harto de tratar de enseñarme.

—No es así –aseguró Gaara con esa convicción que siempre lo caracterizaba, para luego sentir como sus mejillas ardían levemente —. Me gusta pasar tiempo a tu lado.

—Gaara-kun… –murmuró sorprendida, para luego esbozar una tierna sonrisa, esa que hacía acelerar el corazón del muchacho muchas veces sin que él se lo propusiera, pues lo que sentía por ella iba mucho más allá de su voluntad —. Gracias, no sé que haría sin ti.

—Reprobarás el examen si no pones atención –advirtió Gaara, cambiando completamente de tema, aunque para ella eso no fue un problema, estaba acostumbrada a esas cosas, con Gaara nunca se sabía.

Pero aún así, ella había aprendido una lección muy importante, estudiar con el chico que amas puede ser muy alentador, pero también te distrae mucho.

"_**Pensando en ti, estudio mejor**__"_

**-.-.-.-.-**

**Jajaja, Gaara podrá ser un buen sensei, pero no debería distraer a sus estudiantes con su hermosura xDD**

**Bueno, nos leeremos en la siguiente letra del alfabeto F: Fresa.**

**¡Hasta otra!**


	6. Fresa

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno, me di cuenta que no he subido uno de estos drabbles en un tiempo, así que sin más, les dejo el siguiente de la lista, espero lo disfruten y gracias por sus reviews ^^**

XXXXXX

**F:**

**Fresa**

Eran realmente deliciosas con crema, su sabor dulce la hipnotizaba, pero siempre que comía fresas no podía no pensar en él.

Tocó sus labios con la punta de sus dedos, recordando cuando sintió los de él sobre los suyos, con sabor a dulce de fresa.

Matsuri siempre había sido una chica tímida en cuanto a relacionarse con los hombres, era por eso que el único chico al que había besado era su compañero de clases; Gaara. Estaba enamorada de él ¿Pero cómo decírselo? Pues aunque se hubiesen besado ya dos veces, aún no eran nada.

—Quisiera decírselo… –murmuró para sí, pero enseguida fue escuchada por su mejor amiga, la cual apareció desde atrás de ella, prácticamente de la nada.

—¡Anda Matsuri, díselo de una vez! –le animó, pegándole un tremendo susto a la pobre castaña.

—¡Sari-chan! –se quejó, con los ojos muy abiertos —. Para empezar, no te aparezcas así, que me asustas, y en segundo lugar… creí que te gustaba Gaara-kun también –bajó la mirada ante aquellas palabras.

—Sí me gustaba –respondió la chica llamada Sari con total normalidad, sentándose junto a Matsuri —. Pero Gaara-san se muere de amor por ti ¿Es que no te has dado cuenta? Y luego vas y dices que eres la más lista de la clase.

—Yo nunca he dicho eso –objetó la chica entornando los ojos —. Y no digas esas cosas ¿De dónde sacas que a Gaara-kun le gusto?

—Observación querida amiga, observación –rió Sari con aire filosófico, a lo que Matsuri no logró comprender nada de lo que decía, pero de todas formas trató de no pensarlo mucho.

Después de clases, pensó en hacerle un pequeño presente por ayudarla a estudiar la otra vez, ya que gracias a él había obtenido una alta calificación y su familia estaba orgullosa, nunca antes había obtenido tan buena nota en matemáticas, a pesar de que todas las demás materias se le daban muy bien.

Cuando lo vio guardando sus cosas en el casillero, pensó que era el momento perfecto para acercarse.

—G-Gaara-kun –lo llamó con su siempre tono bajo, al cual él estaba más que acostumbrado. De sólo verlo se sonrojó, pero trató de ser fuerte apenas captó su atención —. Y-yo, quería agradecerte por tu ayuda del otro día, t-tengo algo para ti.

—No es necesario, no fue nada –dijo Gaara amablemente, pero de igual manera la chica le extendió una bolsita llena de esa fruta que ella tanto adoraba: fresas.

—S-son para ti –le dijo sonriendo. Para cuando él las tuvo entre sus manos, ella ya se había ido corriendo ¿Por qué siempre debía correr?

—Bueno, tarde o temprano se lo diré –susurró el pelirrojo, saboreando una de las pequeñas fresas.

_Dulce. _Como los labios de Matsuri.

"_Sabor a fresa y lleno de colores, te daré un amor con muchas flores"_

XXXXXX

**Jajaja, bueno, me despido acá de este nuevo drabble, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Nos leemos en la siguiente letra G de Gatito xD**

**¡Bye!**


	7. Gatito

**¡Hola!**

**Vaya, ya me había tardado con este fic. En fin, para compensar la demora subiré dos al mismo tiempo, espero los disfruten ^^**

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

XXXXXX

**G:**

**Gatito**

_Matsuri_.

Apenas lo vio acurrucado en aquella cajita pensó en ella, pues además del color castaño de su pelaje –exactamente el mismo color del cabello de Matsuri– tenía los ojos negros y parecía ser una criatura frágil y dulce; era perfecto para recordarle a ella.

Lo tomó delicadamente entre sus brazos, procurando cubrirlo de la lluvia bajo la calidez de su abrigo de lana, pues si lo dejaba ahí lo que iba a pasar era que el pequeño gatito sin duda moriría.

El animalito se arrimó al cuerpo masculino que lo sostenía, ronroneando para demostrar lo feliz que estaba al haber sido rescatado. Gaara simplemente esbozó una sonrisa, pues de nueva cuenta le estaba recordando a la chica que le robaba el sueño, que con pequeños gestos le había robado el corazón.

Ojalá y fuese tan fuerte como para decírselo, pero no podía, siempre que estaba frente a ella, aún si ya la había besado, se sentía como un niño asustado. Todo era peor cuando la chica cada que lo veía salía corriendo sonrojada, era tan linda pero eso era desesperante, porque le daba menos oportunidades de hablar.

Como quería besarla otra vez, decirle que moría por ella.

Cuando llegó a su casa, entró sin siquiera avisar a su familia, sin embargo su hermana mayor le había visto. El gatito sacó su cabeza por entre su ropa y maulló contento de tener un nuevo hogar, al tiempo que Temari le sonreía.

—¿Trajiste a un nuevo amigo? –preguntó, acercándose al animalito para acariciar su cabecita —. Está muy dulce.

—Lo sé –fue todo lo que el pelirrojo respondió —. Es una gatita, se llama Suri –y después de eso subió a su habitación con su nueva mascota; _Suri_.

_"La elegancia quiso cuerpo y vida, por eso se transformó en gato."_

Guillermo de Aquitania

XXXXXX

**Aw, un dulce gatito, o más bien una dulce gatita. Que tierno es Gaara xD**

**¡Bye!**


	8. Huida

**Aquí el segundo xD**

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

XXXXXX

**H: **

**Huida**

Nuevamente ella le abrumaba con su hermosura, con la sonrisa tan deslumbrante como una rosa acabada de florecer. Su aroma a jazmín lo dejaba hipnotizado muchas veces, al igual que el destello de sus dos lagunas negras, reflejando a la luna llena en cada una de ellas.

Podía sentirse como todo un poeta cuando la miraba así, mil pensamientos y frases surcaban su mente, nublaban sus sentidos. Quería abrazarla, decirle lo que provocaba en su ser, besar sus labios tan rosas y tan dulces y experimentar nuevamente esa sensación de plenitud que sólo dos veces había logrado alcanzar, sólo aquellas dos veces en que la había besado.

_Si no fuera tan cobarde… _

—Matsuri –finalmente se atrevió a detenerla, justo a la salida de la escuela. Tomó su mano con delicadeza y la jaló hacia donde se encontraba el gimnasio, rogando por que nadie les interrumpiera.

—¿Sucede algo, Gaara-kun? –cuestionó la joven sonrojada.

Él tragó saliva. ¿Qué debía hacer para dejar de sentirse abrumado por su presencia? ¿Era posible el suprimir los sentimientos que ella le causaba?

No. Tenía que decirlo.

—Matsuri –pronunció con decisión en su mirada —, yo tengo algo que decirte, algo que si no lo digo me va a volver loco, así que escucha atentamente –la joven asintió con la cabeza —: Me gustas mucho.

Ella se había quedado pasmada, sus piernas temblaban a punto de derrumbarse y su pequeño corazón estaba casi por reventar en un vertiginoso colapso nervioso. Miró los hermosos ojos aguamarina de Gaara y antes de poder mover sus labios para dar una respuesta, sus piernas habían sido más rápidas, llevándola lejos del lugar de los hechos; había huido como una cobarde.

—Y-yo… ¿Qué he hecho…?

"_Huir a veces es la solución, pero huir del amor es la peor decisión"_

XXXXXX

**Espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos en la siguiente letra I de Indecisión.**

**¡Bye!**


	9. Indecisión

**Bueno, regresé con la siguiente letra jaja, ya vamos avanzando poco a poco hasta llegar al final xD (aunque no sé que escribir con ciertas letras, como la Z xD)**

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

XXXXXX

**I:**

**Indecisión**

¿Por qué era tan tonta? A veces pasaba horas preguntándose lo mismo. ¿Cómo podía ser tan torpe, tan idiota?

Ayer había sido el día más extraño de su vida; el chico del cual llevaba tiempo enamorada le había confesado sus sentimientos por ella y en lugar de saltar hacia sus brazos y decirle que ella sentía lo mismo, había salido corriendo. ¡Corriendo!

Cuando lo vio en clases no fue capaz de hablarle, simplemente se lo quedó mirando con mucha vergüenza, sin saber que decirle, sin encontrar las palabras para disculparse por su falta de respeto. Sinceramente, después de lo que había hecho dudaba de que Gaara siguiera gustando de ella, lo más seguro era que se diera cuenta de que no valía la pena ir tras una chica tan indecisa y había decidido olvidar las cosas.

Después de todo era lo mejor, ¿no?

Al salir de clases decidió irse a casa en silencio, no iba a intentar arreglar las cosas porque seguramente él la estaba odiando, y no quería que se lo dijera, eso le dolería demasiado.

—Es verdad, mi tarea de inglés –se dijo, al recordar haber dejado dicho trabajo en el casillero. Devolvió sus pasos dispuesta a irlo a recoger. Cuando ya tuvo lo que necesitaba se dispuso a bajar las escaleras que daban al primer piso y ahí, justo en el último escalón, había una chica rubia que alzándose en puntitas, besaba los labios de Gaara.

El corazón de Matsuri se estropeó en mil pedazos, tan filosos y dolorosos como agujas. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, a pesar de intentar detenerlas y no pudo ni moverse por varios segundos, sólo reaccionó cuando de un momento a otro el pelirrojo tomó a la chica por los hombros y la alejó, sin embargo alzó la mirada y al verla a ella pareció quedarse con las palabras atragantadas en la garganta.

La castaña no dio el tiempo de oír explicaciones, simplemente bajó corriendo las escaleras y se fue lo más rápido que pudo, aunque le pareció oír que él la llamaba, pero prefirió pensar que no era así.

Sólo ayer él le había dicho que le gustaba y hoy estaba besando a otra chica. Todo había sido su culpa. Culpa de su cobardía e indecisión.

"_La indecisión puede ser el peor error"_

XXXXXX

**Pues sí, Gaara se vio un poco maldito, pero en el siguiente capítulo vamos a saber que pasó y por qué besó a esa chica, en la J de Justificación.**

**¡Bye! ^^**


	10. Justificación

**Hola, gracias por los reviews, me alegra que les guste ^^**

**Aquí les traigo el siguiente drabble, espero lo disfruten, ya no está tan triste xD**

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

XXXXXX

**J:**

**Justificación**

Jamás había sido su intención hacerle daño a Matsuri, nunca se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza. ¿Podía alguien ser tan estúpido?

Había pasado exactamente una semana desde que Matsuri le descubrió besando a otra chica y aún no hallaba la forma de hablar con ella y aclararle las cosas, pues la chica lo evitaba constantemente en la escuela y en donde le viera. Seguro que estaba pensando lo peor de él, y con justa razón, no podía negar lo que ella había visto pero sí tenía un motivo, una justificación. Las cosas no se habían dado porque sí; había sido esa chica quién le besó sin darle ni oportunidad de respirar, de haber sabido que Matsuri le vería se habría alejado de ella mucho antes.

Ahora mismo se debatía entre obligarla a que lo escuchara o dejarla ir igual como todos los días que ya habían pasado, pero si hacía eso probablemente la perdería para siempre y de verdad sentía cosas por ella que por nadie más había sentido, no era justo el estar así.

—Matsuri –la llamó con seriedad, a lo que la chica se volteó algo asustada —. Necesito hablar contigo.

Ella sólo asintió con la cabeza, con su típica timidez. Era cierto que a Gaara le había dolido mucho el hecho de que Matsuri saliera corriendo cuando le confesó lo que sentía por ella, pero la entendía, entendía que ella sintió miedo, sin embargo ahora era él quien había cometido un error al dejarse besar por esa chica.

—¿Qué sucede, Gaara-kun? –preguntó la castaña sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos, de alguna forma sentía mucha rabia contra él, pues le había dicho que le gustaba y luego se besaba con otra. Sinceramente no tenía ganas de escucharle, pero tampoco podía volver a hacerle lo de salir corriendo como una niña estúpida.

—Yo no la besé –aseguró sin titubear, sin siquiera hacer una introducción al tema, sino que fue directo al grano, sorprendiendo en cierta medida a la chica, que lo miró sin comprender —, no besé a esa chica, ella me besó a mí, no soy ningún sinvergüenza y cuando te dije que me gustabas era en serio –bajó la mirada —, y me dolió que huyeras de mí…

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron levemente, para luego volver a mirar al piso.

—Lo siento… estaba demasiado sorprendida –confesó con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas. Tragó un poco de saliva y luego volvió a clavar sus profundos ojos negros en la figura masculina, posando también sus manos sobre los hombros del pelirrojo —. Yo… desde hace tiempo… –tragó saliva —, yo te quiero Gaara-kun.

Ahora fue el turno de Gaara de mirarla con sorpresa, para dar paso a una hermosa sonrisa segundos después.

—Entonces… si yo te gusto… y tú me gustas… ¿Podemos intentar… salir? –preguntó algo nervioso, pero le agradó ver como ella asentía con la cabeza, a pesar de lo sonrojada que estaba.

Sin dudarlo un segundo más la abrazó tiernamente, no la besó, pensó que tal vez eso sería demasiado apresurado por como se habían dado las cosas, sin embargo, el estar sintiendo el calor de su pequeño cuerpo era suficiente.

"_Para el verdadero amor, no hay justificación"_

XXXXXX

**Jaja, como vieron, ya todo parece haberse arreglado, pero los chicos se lo están tomando con calma. Como no encontré que escribir con la letra K, decidí usar una canción que me gusta mucho, así que nos leemos en la letra K de ****Koko Ni Ite**** (Quédate Siempre).**

**¡Bye! ^^**


	11. Koko Ni Ite

**Hola, Bien, me he tardado una eternidad, pero aquí está por fin la letra K.**

**Les recomiendo oír la canción, llamada Koko Ni Ite (ending del animé Bokura Ga Ita). También pueden oír una versión en español aquí: http: / www . youtube . com/watch?v=r4jkKbNxpHs&feature=related (recuerden unir los espacios)**

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

XXXXXX

**K:**

**Koko Ni Ite**

Encendió el radio para escuchar alguna canción que le ayudara a terminar más rápido con su trabajo, pero en lugar de hacer eso, lo que logró fue que se sonrojara, pues la letra era realmente bonita y le recordaba mucho a cierta persona.

_Koko ni ite itsudemo_

_Koko ni ite watashi wo_

_Koko ni ite mitai te_

_Kono mama zutto_

—Gaara-kun… –suspiró, cerrando los ojos y soltando una sonrisa. Todavía no podía creer que ya llevaba una semana "saliendo" con él. Aún no eran formalmente novios, sin embargo habían tenido un montón de citas desde que el pelirrojo le pidió salir; habían ido al parque de diversiones, a la plaza a caminar tomados de la mano, a tomar helados en la fuente de soda más popular de la ciudad; incluso se habían besado.

Matsuri se ponía totalmente roja cuando recordaba ese día en que el pelirrojo la tomó de la mano suavemente y justo antes de dejarla entrar a su casa, le había besado en los labios de una manera muy dulce. Él la tenía completamente a sus pies.

_Te no hira no naka_

_Afure dashi sou na_

_Anata ga kureta hajimete_

_Watashi hitori jya_

_Kokoro ga yuretara_

_Minna koborete shimau_

Recordó de pronto que debía terminar la tarea, así que bajó un poco el volumen de la canción, y a pesar de que esa letrea era un poco triste y sólo el principio tenía que ver con su situación, le gustaba mucho aquel ritmo dulce y romántico de la melodía.

—Cierto, cierto, debo terminar este trabajo –se dijo dándose un golpecito en la frente, pero justo cuando iba a comenzar a escribir, oyó la voz de su madre.

—¡Matsuri, tienes visita! –le avisó la mujer, a lo que ella dejó tirado el lápiz sobre el cuaderno y bajó corriendo las escaleras, llevándose una gran sorpresa al ver al chico de sus sueños parado en la puerta de su casa, mirándola fijamente.

—G-Gaara-kun, no avisaste que vendrías –dijo apenada, es que cada vez que lo veía se le agitaba el pecho y no era capaz de mantenerle la mirada por mucho tiempo. Le encantaba tener su presencia tan cerca, tal como decía esa canción; _lo quería siempre cerca de ella_.

—Lo sé, quería darte una sorpresa –le respondió el chico, que aún no dejaba de mirarla. En ese instante la madre de Matsuri le subió el volumen al radio desde la cocina, dejando que se escuchase el resto de la canción.

_Anata no ookina te de_

_Watashigoto tsukamaeteite_

_Konna ni mo konna ni mo_

_Tayorinai watashi no koto wo_

_Dakedo ima ha anata no te ha sukoshi tookute..._

—Esa canción… –habló de pronto Gaara, mostrando una débil sonrisa —, creo que dice justo lo que siento por ti.

—G-Gaara-kun –susurró Matsuri totalmente sonrojada, sintiendo de pronto como el chico la abrazaba, rodeándola con su calor. Era hermoso sentirle así de cerca y saber que estaría así para siempre.

"_Quédate siempre junto a mi"_

XXXXXX

**Espero que les haya gustado. La canción es muy linda xD**

**Bueno, nos estamos leyendo en la siguiente letra: L de Love.**

**Letra en español:**

**Quédate siempre~ junto a mí**

**Quédate siempre~ mírame así**

**Quédate siempre~ abrázame**

**Tán solo quédate...**

**-.-.-.-.-.**

**Nuestra primera vez fué**

_Hoy todo se desvanece_

_Y las lágrimas en mis manos caen._

_Nada calma esta angustia_

_En mi corazón habitas_

_Desde aquella vez mi dueño eres tú..._

_A pesar de~ mi aprensión hacia tí_

_Me fui enamorando de tí al conocerte_

_Hoy se que es así~ hoy sé que es así_

_No puedo evitar temblar al abrazarte._

_Tus manos me darás~ aunque sea un rato más_

_Jamás te olvidaré..._

**¡Bye! ^^**


	12. Love

**Hola**

**Como ya sabemos, ayer fue San Valentín, pero por razones X (trabajo y demás) no pude hacer algo para nuestra linda parejita, sin embargo hoy sí, aprovechando este mismo fic, he decidido hacer este cap un especial del día del amor.**

**Que lo disfruten ^^**

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

XXXXXX

**L:**

**Love**

Que nervios sentía al estar tan cerca de él ese día tan especial. Parecía una descarada frente a todas las demás muchachas, las cuales le miraban con odio por la osadía que acababa de cometer; acercarse directamente a Gaara para darle un chocolate de San Valentín.

Estaba segura de que nadie se lo esperaba, es decir, no todos conocían el hecho de que ellos dos estaban saliendo, mucho menos el Fan Club oficial de Gaara, un grupo de chicas alborotadas que lo seguían a todas partes como si fueran su sombra, aunque él muchas veces se lograba escabullir.

—¿Pero quién se ha creído? –susurró una de ellas a su amiga.

—Es cierto, seguramente Gaara-sama la rechazará, ella es sólo una niña tonta –le respondió la otra, y así los cuchicheos se hacían constantes, pues ellas querían ser las primeras en dar sus regalos a su amado ídolo de la escuela.

Por su parte, ignorando todos los comentarios, Matsuri sostenía entre sus dos pequeñas manos una pequeña caja en forma de corazón, la cual tenía escrito encima, en inglés: "_Love"._ Sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas y su mirada estaba clavada en el suelo, sin poder ver la pequeña sonrisa que se asomó en los labios del pelirrojo.

—F-feliz San Valentín, Gaara-kun –le dijo.

Sintió como el chico recibía en silencio su ofrecimiento, para luego tomar una de sus manos con delicadeza, oyendo las exclamaciones ahogadas de sus fans.

—Gracias, Matsuri –dijo Gaara, notando como ella alzaba la mirada para verle. Ella lucía tan hermosa cuando le observaba así, tan tierna, le provocaba tanto besarla y estrecharla entre sus brazos… A veces sentía que las emociones que ella provocaba en él desbordaban por completo su ser y no tenía palabras exactas para definirlas, era demasiado.

Matsuri sonrió y se alejó contenta a su asiento, ante las miradas de odio de todas las fans de Gaara. Ellas no sabían que su amado ya tenía el corazón ocupado por esa dulce chica, y nunca podrían acceder a él.

"_Porque eres sólo tú la que me da su __**amor**__ sin necesidad de aparentar"_

XXXXXX

**Bueno, entonces nos leemos en la letra que sigue, M de Magia. Ya se acerca lo bueno jejeje.**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Bye ^^**


	13. Magia

**Hola**

**Bien, bien, antes de irme a trabajar les dejo la última conti del día, ya me queda como media hora para entrar T_T**

**Las demás contis de mis fics pueden esperarlas para el viernes o sábado, no se desesperen. Sin más, les dejo ya el treceavo drabble de esta colección, con la letra M: Magia.**

**Espero que lo disfruten ^^**

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

XXXXXX

**M:**

**Magia**

_Magia_.

Seguramente esa era la única palabra del diccionario con la que él podía interpretar lo que ella le hacía sentir. Era dulce, agradable, tenía un carisma que pocas veces había visto en otras personas y… bueno, él ya no tenía remedio, estaba completamente enamorado de ella.

—H-hola –le saludó tímidamente la chica, la cual acababa de llegar, presentándose en el parque en donde habían quedado para tener una cita. Ya llevaban más de dos meses saliendo formalmente, aunque aún Gaara no le había pedido que fuese su novia, sin embargo, estaba seguro de hacerlo hoy.

Para él lucía preciosa, con un vestido de verano de color blanco y una flor rosada en el pelo. Sus ojos brillaban tanto, que hasta parecían ser estrellas.

—Hola –Gaara también saludó algo tímido, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. De haber sabido que enamorarse sería tan hermoso, entonces lo habría hecho antes, pero sólo con ella y nadie mas, porque para él no existía otra persona en el mundo.

—¿A dónde iremos primero? –preguntó la castaña —. Eh… escuché que hay buenos estrenos en el cine y… p-pues…

—Iremos donde tú quieras –la interrumpió el pelirrojo —. Siempre y cuando vayas conmigo, incluso podría ir al fin del mundo.

Matsuri se sonrojó al oírle, ya que Gaara no era de usar muchas frases románticas, sin embargo aquello le había sorprendido, pero no tuvo tiempo de responder, cuando sintió como él le rodeaba por la cintura y posaba sus labios suavemente sobre los de ella. Hace tiempo que no se besaban, hasta ahora las cosas habían avanzado lentamente, era por eso que se sintió muy emocionada al sentirlo nuevamente, al rozar sus labios de una manera tan dulce.

Sí, esto debía ser magia, la magia del amor verdadero.

—Matsuri… ¿Quieres ser mi novia? –se atrevió a preguntar, ansioso por una respuesta, mientras ella sólo le miraba fijamente.

—Sí.

"_Estar enamorado de ti, es como magia viviendo en mi"_

XXXXXX

**Y como vieron, este par por fin se decidieron y ya son novios. ¿No fue eso lindo?**

**Pues, ahora nos encontraremos en la siguiente letra, N de **_**Novios**_**.**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Bye ^^**


	14. Novios

**Hola**

**He aquí otra conti, es lo único que pude hacer hoy considerando que estoy medio muerta del cansancio. En fin, trataré de seguir con los otros fics lo más pronto posible, por ahora lean tranquilamente ^^**

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

XXXXXX

**N:**

**Novios**

Caminaban tomados de la mano por la ciudad, ambos con un poco de timidez, pero se notaba el amor que existía entre ellos. Una semana llevaban siendo novios oficialmente y para nadie había pasado desapercibida la noticia en la escuela, los amigos de Gaara le felicitaron y las amigas de Matsuri a ella, sin contar con que la pobre fue mal vista por todas las fans del pelirrojo, pero fue él mismo quien se encargó de dejar muy en claro que si le pasaba algo a su _novia_ él no respondía por como podía llegar a reaccionar.

En fin, después de pasar por todo aquello, ahora estaban más felices que nunca, aunque compartían pocas palabras, debido a la personalidad de ambos, pero con un simple gesto o una caricia les bastaba, además de los besos.

—¿A dónde dices que queda esa tienda? –preguntó el chico, quien acompañaba a su amada a comprar un presente para su madre, ya que estaría de cumpleaños en pocos días.

—Sólo dos cuadras más –respondió la castaña, apretando la mano de su novio y bajando la mirada —. Gaara… –lo llamó —. Gracias por venir conmigo.

—No tienes que agradecerme –respondió él, mirándola dulcemente —. Eres mi novia Matsuri… y yo… –ahora sintió como su rostro tomaba un leve tono carmesí, seguramente provocado por lo que estaba a punto de decir —. Yo te amo.

El corazón de Matsuri pareció detenerse, para luego volver a latir más fuerte, mucho más rápido, y con más energía que nunca.

—Yo… yo también te amo, Gaara –dijo con una sonrisa. Justo después de eso el chico la rodeó por la cintura, la atrajo hacia sí y la besó dulcemente.

Aún no creía eso de que eran novios, nunca se imaginó en aquella situación, pero le encantaba estar así y saber que lo compartía con ella.

Lo demás no importaba.

"_Somos novios, pues los dos sentimos mutuo amor profundo"_

Armando Manzanero _"Somos Novios"_

XXXXXX

**Bueno, esa canción es linda jejeje. **

**Nos encontramos entonces en la letra O de Oso. Hasta luego ^^**

**Bye ^^**


	15. Oso

**Hola**

**Uff, realmente no he tenido tiempo para escribir ni una letra este último mes, he estado muy ocupada desde que empecé la U, además, se me ha ido toda la inspiración del puro estrés xDD, pero en fin, aquí estoy tratando de traer algo de mis fics, veré si en la semana logro actualizar algún long fic de lo que sea.**

**Ah, esta vez traigo cap doble, gracias por leer y espero que lo disfruten ^^**

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

XXXXXX

**O:**

**Oso**

Lo había visto en aquella tienda cuando él y Matsuri regresaban de la escuela. No era más que un tonto oso de peluche, pero él se fijó claramente como los ojos de su novia brillaban al verlo; era obvio que lo quería.

Ahora él estaba dentro de esa tienda y no se sentía nada cómodo, había un montón de muchachitas viéndole y murmurando lo guapo que era. En realidad el local sólo contenía artículos femeninos, por lo que el bochorno para él, era doble.

—¿En que le puedo ayudar? –preguntó la dependienta con una amable sonrisa, aunque más bien parecía que trataba de seducirlo, hasta se veía un poco sonrojada.

—Q-quisiera… –Gaara carraspeó —. Quisiera llevar ese oso de peluche, por favor –apuntó hacia el muñeco, el cual tenía dos enormes ojos negros, iguales a los de su novia.

—Oh… ¿Es acaso un obsequio para su novia? –extrañamente la mujer preguntó aquello con un tono de molestia. Para Gaara era habitual este tipo de cosas, desde que tenía novia, hasta las mujeres que ni conocía se ponían celosas, él creía que no había razones para eso, pero prefería no analizarlo demasiado.

—Eh… así es –respondió pragmático, además, aún no se le quitaba la pena por encontrarse en un lugar así.

Ya con el oso comprado, Gaara se dirigió a la casa de Matsuri con una sonrisa. No recordaba haber sonreído antes sólo porque sí, sin ningún motivo que le causara gracia, pero simplemente ella le hacía tan feliz que no podía evitarlo; amaba a esa niña torpe.

—Oye, tonto oso, más te vale que ella no te quiera más que a mi ¿Oíste? –amenazó al peluche, teniendo la extraña sensación de que éste le sonreía.

En realidad, en ese momento, sólo tenía una frase en su mente, y la diría en cuanto la viera a la cara.

"Te cambio este oso, por un beso grandioso"

XXXXXX

**Jajaja, Gaara celosito de un oso de peluche, que tierno es ¿No?**

**Bueno, el que sigue ya está ^^**


	16. Pensamiento

**Y aquí el cap siguiente, espero que lo disfruten ^^**

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

XXXXXX

**P:**

**Pensamiento**

Matsuri estaba observando al pequeño oso de peluche que hace unos días le había regalado su novio. Ese día él le hizo una visita sorpresa y llegó con el hermoso regalo, aunque claro, él había decidido cambiarlo por un beso de ella, sino no habría trato.

La castaña estaba fascinada con ese chico de misteriosa mirada aguamarina, él, quien parecía tan distante, era en realidad la persona más tierna del mundo.

Ella simplemente se encontraba en un mundo de fantasía, en donde sólo podía pensar en él. Anhelaba oír su voz aunque sea por teléfono, sentir de cerca su aliento, o ver como el viento alborotaba sus cabellos rojos.

Nunca creyó llegar a tener un novio, pero mucho menos, que éste fuese justamente el chico que tanto le gustaba y al cual ni siquiera se atrevía a hablarle adecuadamente. Siempre se sonrojaba ante él y comenzaba a tartamudear como una tonta. ¿Cómo pudo Gaara fijarse en ella?

Realmente no lo entendía, pero agradecía a la extraña fuerza o entidad que lo había hecho posible.

Abrazando a su osito, ella se quedó lentamente dormida, pensando en Gaara, en sus abrazos y en sus besos, en la forma de sus labios, y en como sería verlo de nuevo mañana y todos los días, por el resto de su vida.

—Gaara… –su nombre escapó involuntariamente de los labios de la castaña, pues ella ya se encontraba dormida, pero aún así, su corazón no dejaba de pensar en él, después de todo, así es el amor.

"_Y aquella noche cerré mis ojos y pensé: Me alegra que exista un amor como el nuestro."_

XXXXXX

**Bueno, nos estamos leyendo en el cap que sigue, con la letra Q: Queriéndote.**

**PD: ¿Alguien ha visto el drama Boys Before Flowers? Me pican las manos por hacer un fic de eso jajaja, en fin, mejor me despido, hasta la próxima ^^**

**¡Bye!**


	17. Queriéndote

**¡Hola!**

**Tiempo sin actualizar ninguno de mis fics. Noticias ¡Sigo viva! Sólo que la U me ha tenido muy ocupada, pero en fin, ya estoy de vacaciones y aunque me paso casi todo mi tiempo viendo doramas coreanos o conciertos de Big Bang (joder, como amo a ese grupo de hombres guapos ¡I love you Seun Ri oppa! ¡Y a ti también TOP!), como iba diciendo, aún así dejaré un poquito de tiempo para actualizar algunos de mis fics. Como este es el más cortito, me fue más fácil empezar por aquí.**

**Espero que les guste el cap ^^**

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

XXXXXX

**Q:**

**Queriéndote**

Las clases de educación física estaban por comenzar y tanto los chicos como las chicas estaban listos, con sus uniformes ya puestos y llenos de energía, aunque claro, algunos más que otros.

Gaara estaba practicando sus tiros sencillos mientras el resto del salón esperaba a que llegara el profesor, pero como siempre, el chico no dejaba de ser observado por el montón de admiradoras que tenía. Él no les hacía mucho caso, nunca le habían interesado realmente, además ahora tenía una hermosa novia, la cual también lo estaba mirando y le sonreía dulcemente.

―Escuché que esa torpe de Matsuri es ahora la novia de Gaara-sama ¿Lo sabías? –le susurró una chica a otra, mirando de reojo y de mala forma a Matsuri, la cual sólo podía ver a Gaara hacer sus fantásticos tiros a la canasta de baloncesto.

―Lo había oído, pero no creí que fuera verdad, es decir, ella es demasiado corriente, ¿cómo podría Gaara-sama fijarse en ella? –respondió la otra, igual de malhumorada que su amiga.

―¿Por qué no le hacemos una pequeña broma? –propuso una de ellas, sonriendo maliciosamente.

Cuando las clases empezaron, los chicos y las chicas estaban jugando en partes separadas del gran gimnasio de la escuela, así se evitaban accidentes, ya que de por sí ellos eran mucho más bruscos. El profesor supervisaba ambos juegos, volteándose de un lado a otro de vez en cuando. Las chicas de antes aprovecharon la distracción de su maestro y se pusieron a cuchichear algo, al mismo tiempo que observaban a Matsuri, la cual estaba dándole a la bola. En cuanto la pelota llegó a los pies de una de ellas, ésta no dudó en patearla con toda su fuerza hacia donde estaba Matsuri, logrando darle un fuerte golpe en la cara, que le hizo caer de espaldas y con las nariz sangrando.

―¡Matsuri-san! –gritaron unas chicas.

―¿Qué pasó aquí? –reclamó el profesor con el ceño fruncido, al ver a su alumna tirada en el piso.

Las chicas se estaban riendo mientras el profesor revisaba a Matsuri para comprobar si el golpe había sido grave, sin embargo sus sonrisas se borraron al ver como Gaara se aparecía, con expresión preocupada, para ir directamente hacia la joven lastimada.

―¿Estás bien Matsuri? –le preguntó, a lo que la chica asintió con la cabeza, cubriéndose la nariz con una mano para tratar de parar la sangre ―. ¿Quién ha sido el animal que te ha golpeado así? Cuando sepa quien fue… −comenzó a decir en tono de amenaza, pero la voz de Matsuri lo detuvo.

―Estoy bien Gaara-kun, sólo fue un accidente, ¿de acuerdo? –le dijo con una sonrisa, pero de pronto observó a las dos chicas que le habían golpeado, haciéndoles ver que ella sabía de su culpabilidad, pero no pensaba hacer nada en su contra.

―Joven Sabaku No, será mejor que la lleve a la enfermería –dijo el profesor, ayudando a Matsuri a ponerse de pie junto con Gaara ―. Yo seguiré con la clase, y para la otra tengan más cuidado niñas –reclamó enojado.

Gaara asintió con la cabeza a su petición y ayudó a Matsuri a salir. La llevó directamente a la enfermería y una vez que ella fue atendida por la enfermera, los dos se quedaron a solas.

―¿Por qué no me dejas darles su merecido? Sabes bien quien te golpeó y no quieres decírmelo –reclamó el pelirrojo con el ceño fruncido. De verdad le molestaba que Matsuri no quisiera confiar en él. ¿Acaso no eran novios?

―No quiero Gaara-kun, esas personas sólo lo hicieron por envidia, y yo no soy la clase de chica que le pide a su novio que la vengue. Estoy bien, no necesitas molestarte por mí –aseguró ella, sin embargo, él la miró molesto. Apoyó ambas manos sobre el blanquecino rostro de su novia y acercó su rostro al de ella, sin cambiar su expresión de enojo.

―¿Es que no lo entiendes? No me molestas, yo te quiero Matsuri, he llevado tanto tiempo queriéndote y preocupándome por ti, ¿cómo podría permitir que alguien venga y te haga daño? ¿No sabes que eso también me duele?

―Gaara-kun… −susurró la castaña, sorprendida por aquellas palabras. No pudo evitar volver a sonreír, haciendo que el brillo de sus ojos cautivara al joven frente a ella.

―No vuelvas a decirme que no me preocupe por ti –dijo él, a lo que la joven sólo asintió.

―Te lo prometo –respondió, justo antes de que él uniera sus labios en un dulce beso.

"_Porque llevo tanto tiempo __**queriéndote**__, que no podría soportar verte sufrir"_

XXXXXX

**La letra que sigue es R: Razón.**

**Fine. Me despido por ahora, veré que más se me ocurre para actualizar alguna otra cosa antes de que acabe el día jejeje.**

**¡Bye! ^^**

**PD: ¿No han escuchado Big Bang? Se los re-recomiendo xD (see, ahora estoy convertida en toda una K-popper xD)**


	18. Razón

**¡Hola! **

**Aunque no lo crean no me he muerto, simplemente he estado demasiado ocupada como para continuar cualquiera de mis fics. La universidad y ahora el trabajo consumen todo mi tiempo, pero en fin, hoy tuve el día libre, así que lo aproveché un poquito.**

**La próxima semana comienzo mis exámenes, así que no creo que me vean por el momento jajaja.**

**Sin más, les dejo esta vez tres caps seguidos, para disculparme por la demora.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**XoxoxoxoxoxoX**

**R:**

**Razón**

¿Qué si acaso tenía una razón?

Bueno, si alguien le preguntara en este momento cuál era su razón para estar al lado de Gaara, seguramente respondería que ninguna, pero también todas.

Podía sonar algo confusa, pero era la única respuesta que tenía.

No había ninguna razón en particular por la cual ella se haya enamorado de él a primera vista. Tal vez haya sido porque, como todas las chicas, un chico guapo le llamaba la atención. Tal vez fueron sus ojos tan verdes y profundos, los cuales siempre se mostraban solitarios; o su cabello rojo y desordenado, que le daba un aire tan rebelde. Quizás, ni siquiera fue algo físico; como algunas personas dicen, él podía sólo ser su alma gemela.

¿Y por qué, a su vez, tenía todas las razones para estar a su lado?

Porque desde la primera vez que él la miró a los ojos, ya no pudo olvidarse de su mirada. Porque cuando él sonrió por primera vez, fue como si el sol saliera en plena noche. Cuando tomó su mano tan suavemente, todo su cuerpo se estremeció como si estuviera hecha de gelatina; y cuando él la besó sintió que iba a derrumbarse de la emoción.

Desde que se hicieron novios, él no hacía más que preocuparse por ella. La cuidaba como si ella fuese un tesoro, le hacía sentir cosas que ella ni siquiera pensaba que existían en el mundo cada vez que sus labios se encontraban.

¿Cómo podría no amar al hombre más perfecto del mundo?

Y sí, él era perfecto, pero tal vez sólo lo era porque ella lo amaba. Tal vez para alguien más él no era alguien tan maravilloso, pero a sus ojos, Gaara no era todo.

Entonces, si ya no necesitaba nada más, sólo bastaba con estar a su lado.

"_Porque no existe ninguna razón para amar, y a su vez, existen todas las razones"_

**XoxoxoxoxoxoX**

**Enseguida el otro cap.**


	19. Sushi

**Acá la letra S.**

**La frase no tiene nada que ver con el nombre del cap esta vez xDD**

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**XoxoxoxoxoxoX**

**S:**

**Sushi**

Un día de campo era perfecto para pasar juntos el fin de semana. Ambos habían planeado esto por semanas, incluso, Matsuri había preparado un platillo por el cual Gaara se había obsesionado después de que ella lo hiciera por primera vez.

Todo parecía ser perfecto y encantador, si no fuera por la gran bocaza de Naruto Uzumaki, el mejor amigo de Gaara, quién dijo a todos sus amigos que ellos saldrían en un día de campo, y todos terminaron por unirse a la fiesta.

La castaña estaba un poco decepcionada, pues planeaba pasar este día al lado de su amado, sin embargo, todo había sido arruinado.

Ahora ella se encontraba sentada, un poco alejada del resto, bajo la copa de un gran árbol y comiendo el sushi que había preparado para su novio.

—¿Qué haces aquí? –escuchó la voz de Gaara, por lo que inmediatamente levantó la mirada, pero él notó que no estaba tan radiante como siempre. Decidió sentarse al lado de ella, quitándole una pieza de sushi de su lonchera, para comérsela él.

—¿Q-qué haces? –cuestionó la castaña.

—¿Qué? ¿No los hiciste para mí de todos modos? –dijo el chico como si nada, volviendo a coger otro bocado, pero Matsuri le miró de mala gana.

—Pues ya no –le dijo —. Yo quería venir a solas contigo, pero tenías que contarle a Naruto-san y ahora todos vinieron –le hizo un desprecio, arrebatándole el trozo de sushi —. Ahora ya no te daré nada.

—Matsuri –se quejó Gaara —. Pero yo quiero sushi.

—Ya te dije que no –volvió a responder enojada la castaña, tratando de ignorar por completo a Gaara, pero él se levantó y se sentó al otro lado de ella, obligándole a que lo mirara. Como respuesta, Matsuri se volteó hacia el otro lado, pero Gaara realizó el mismo movimiento —. Ya deja de seguirme –le reclamó la chica.

—No quiero –respondió el pelirrojo. La verdad era que muy pocas veces había visto a Matsuri enojada. Le parecía adorable su forma de inflar las mejillas, y como se sonrojaba también. Era tan dulce, incluso cuando quería no parecerlo.

Sin poderlo evitar, acercó su rostro al de ella y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, el cual tomó por sorpresa a la chica y la dejó completamente indefensa. Gaara aprovechó la oportunidad para robarle una pieza de sushi, la cual se llevó a la boca después de separarse de ella.

—Eso es trampa –le reclamó Matsuri.

Gaara sólo sonrió y se puso de pie, regresando con el resto del grupo. Matsuri comprendió entonces que no importaba si estaban solos o acompañados por muchas personas, ellos realmente podían tener un buen momento y disfrutar de él.

Sin más, se puso de pie y se unió al resto.

"_Siempre y cuando estés conmigo, no importa nada más"_

**XoxoxoxoxoxoX**

**Y ahora el último cap de hoy…**


	20. Tuya

**Acá la letra T.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**XoxoxoxoxoxoX**

**T:**

**Tuya**

Sus besos eran tan dulces que prácticamente ella se sentía flotando entre nubes.

Nunca creyó que llegaría un momento como este, en donde se sentiría tan indefensa entre los brazos de Gaara, que sólo tenía fuerzas para responder débilmente a sus besos y a sus caricias.

Encerrada entre el cuerpo de su novio y la cama de su habitación, sentía que en cualquier momento podría tener un ataque cardiaco, ya que su corazón no dejaba de latir como si éste fuera a explotar. Las manos de Gaara acariciaban con delicadeza sus piernas, subiendo lentamente hasta encontrarse con sus caderas, y luego con su pequeña cintura.

Matsuri llevó sus dos manos al rostro del pelirrojo, acariciado su blanca piel, mientras él seguía besando sus labios. Sintió una mano subir mucho más allá, hasta donde se encontraban sus pechos. En ese momento, una corriente eléctrica la golpeó con mucha fuerza, y su rostro se puso tan rojo como un semáforo. Tembló completamente, llamando la atención de Gaara, quién enseguida retiró su mano de ese lugar.

—Perdón, ¿te asusté? –preguntó el pelirrojo, preocupado por lo que pudiera pensar su novia de él. Tal vez le diría que estaba siendo muy rápido. Ellos llevaban ya casi siete meses saliendo, pero esta era la primera vez que él se atrevía a hacer algo como eso. Estaba demasiado concentrado en ello, por lo que olvidó que tipo de reacción podría tener Matsuri.

—U-un poco –respondió Matsuri, desviando la mirada hacia un costado.

Ella estaba completamente sonrojada, su respiración era agitada y su cabello estaba desarreglado, dándole un aspecto que volvía loco a Gaara, quién sentía cada vez más que su autocontrol se estaba yendo al demonio.

—Yo… –comenzó a decir Gaara — Supongo que debemos para aquí –dijo, levantándose de la cama y quedando sentado en un costado de la misma, a lo que Matsuri también se levantó, sentándose al lado de él.

—¿H-hice algo malo? –preguntó la chica, un poco asustada.

—No –le respondió el pelirrojo —. Es sólo que… si no nos detenemos yo… –miró fijamente a Matsuri —. Matsuri… yo quiero hacerte mía… y pienso que no seré capaz de controlarme si seguimos así.

—Gaara… –Matsuri estaba totalmente avergonzada al oír aquella confesión. Nunca imaginó que este momento llegara; el estar con Gaara, entregarse a él no sólo en alma, sino también con su cuerpo. No podía evitar estar nerviosa, sin embargo, no tenía miedo de estar a su lado, porque sabía que él la amaba tanto como ella a él.

El verlo tan preocupado de lo que ella pudiera pensar realmente le pareció muy tierno, por lo que no le quedó más opción que abrazarlo dulcemente.

—Gaara, no seas tonto –le dijo, escondiendo su rostro en el fuerte pecho de su amado —. Yo ya soy tuya, siempre lo he sido.

Esas simples palabras bastaron para hacerle entender a Gaara que ambos estaban listos para esto, que nada malo pasaría en tanto se demostraran cuanto se amaban, así que sonrió antes de volver a besarla, recostándola con cuidado sobre la cama, para cumplir su más anhelado deseo: ser uno solo con ella.

"_Porque siempre he sido tuya, y siempre lo seré"_

**XoxoxoxoxoxoX**

**Y eso ha sido todo por hoy. Ya que desde un principio no planee poner lemon en este fic, espero que se conformen con esto jajaja. Pienso que ponerle lemon hubiese arruinado un poco la historia, ya que no se vería tan dulce xD**

**En fin, nos estamos leyendo dentro de poco en mis otros fics.**

**Hasta luego ^^**


	21. Unidos

**¡Hola! **

**He aquí una conti más de esta colección de Drabbles. Ya falta poco para que se termine, y me estaba preguntando que publicar después. ¿Tal vez una serie de Drabbles de otra parejita? ¿De cuál les gustaría? xD**

**Bien, les dejo leer en paz ^^**

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**XoxoxoxoxoxoX**

**U:**

**Unidos**

Miró con una sonrisa como su novio subía al escenario a recibir su diploma de graduación. No podía creer que ya había llegado el día en que terminaban su educación, para pasar a formar parte de la sociedad. Ella estaba orgullosa de que Gaara hubiese sido reconocido como el mejor estudiante de toda la escuela, con el puesto número uno en calificaciones. Era feliz de saber que él tendría un brillante futuro, lastimosamente, ese futuro le alejaría de ella.

Gaara había ganado una beca de estudios para la Universidad de Kyoto, una de las mejores del país. Matsuri sabía que era el sueño de Gaara el ir a esa Universidad y volverse un profesional, pero ella no era tan brillante, ni en sueños lograría entrar a esa institución. Ya se había resignado a estar lejos de Gaara para siempre, a perderlo, a pesar de lo mucho que lo amaba.

—Luces genial –dijo la chica con una sonrisa apenas le vio llegar a su lado.

No quería mostrarse deprimida ante él. Era cierto que no deseaba separarse de su amado, pero no podía destruir los sueños de él sólo por el deseo de conservar su amor. Ella no podía ser tan egoísta.

—Tú luces hermosa –le dijo Gaara, correspondiendo a la sonrisa de su joven novia —. ¿Qué dices de escaparnos de esta aburrida fiesta y dar un paseo solos tú y yo? –le susurró al oído, haciendo que Matsuri se pusiera roja de la vergüenza.

—Eh… y-yo… supongo que estaría bien –respondió la chica. Segundos después, él le tomó la mano y se la llevó de ahí, sin siquiera despedirse de alguna persona primero. Sólo deseaba celebrar esta noche con ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las calles de Tokyo eran oscuras por las noches, sólo eran alumbradas por los focos y los letreros de unos cuantos locales. Matsuri caminaba por la orilla de una calle, con las manos sujetas a la espalda y mostrando una sonrisa, aunque iba unos pasos más adelantada que Gaara.

—¿Cuándo te irás? –preguntó de pronto la castaña, tomando casi por sorpresa al chico, quién no sabía cómo responder.

—Después de las vacaciones –dijo al fin, luego de unos segundos de silencio —. Mientras antes me vaya será mejor para acostumbrarme. También he decidido vivir en un departamento y no en el campus de la Universidad.

—Ya veo… –Matsuri dejó de caminar y bajó la mirada. No podía seguir siendo tan fuerte y fingir que no le dolía separarse de Gaara. Lo amaba demasiado. Él había sido su primer amor; quién le robó su primero beso; con quién tuvo su primera vez. Deseaba más que nada en el mundo permanecer por siempre a su lado, pero sabía que eso era imposible —. Espero que… que hagas tu mejor esfuerzo cuando estés allá, y que pienses en mi… y…

De un momento a otro, Matsuri sintió los brazos de su amado rodearle desde la espalda, transmitiéndole su dulce calidez. Ella sintió su corazón acelerarse y como si mil mariposas revolotearan en su interior.

—Ven a vivir conmigo –susurró él dentro de su oído, haciéndole estremecer por completo. Matsuri no sabía si los escalofríos que le recorrieron fueron por ese susurro, o por las palabras que éste contenía. Tal vez ambas cosas tuvieron que ver, pero sentía que iba a morir de felicidad. Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla, llegando a perderse bajo su cuello. Estaba tan emocionada de oír esa propuesta, nunca pensó que Gaara le diría algo como eso.

—Pero yo… yo no puedo estudiar donde estarás tú… –trató de protestar la chica, sintiendo como el abrazo se volvía más fuerte.

—Hay muchas Universidades en Kyoto, no importa si no vamos a la misma, mientras que al regresar a casa podamos estar juntos –con estas palabras, Gaara la volteó, para mirarla a los ojos —. Quiero permanecer siempre unido a ti, aún si me voy al espacio exterior, quiero que vengas conmigo. Por favor…

—Sí… sí quiero Gaara –respondió Matsuri, abrazándolo cálidamente y sin poder parar de llorar.

Al final, seguirían estando unidos.

"_Quiero que tú y yo estemos unidos, hasta más allá de la eternidad"_

**XoxoxoxoxoxoX**

**¿No son adorables nuestros chicos? Ahora ya han dado un paso importante, vivirán juntos en otra ciudad. ¿Cómo será para ellos?**

**Espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos en la siguiente letra V de Vivir.**

**Bye. ^^**


	22. Vivir

**¡Hola! **

**Vengo con una conti. Ya que a este fic le queda tan poco, aprovecho de escribir un cap muy tierno de mi parejita hermosa. Espero que les guste, ya falta poquito para el final.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**XoxoxoxoxoxoX**

**V:**

**Vivir**

Cuando abrió sus ojos lo primero que vio fue la espalda varonil de su novio, y seguido de eso sus rojizos cabellos, completamente desordenados sobre la almohada. Rápidamente echó una mirada al reloj, notando que ya iban a dar las ocho de la mañana. Con cierta pereza, se levantó de la cama y cubrió su desnudo cuerpo con una bata, aprovechando de alcanzar también su ropa interior, que había sido arrojada al suelo de la habitación por aquel príncipe dormilón. Aún recordaba como anoche él se había abalanzado sobre ella, arranándole la ropa y arrojándola sobre la cama de esa feroz forma.

Y pensar que sólo lo había hecho por celebrar el hecho de que ya estaban viviendo juntos.

—Gaara… –susurró, acercándose al oído del joven. Le gustaba verlo cuando ese ligero temblor recorría su cuerpo cada vez que sentía de cerca el aliento de ella, así como la expresión confusa de su rostro al despertar —. Gaara, despierta –le dijo —. Recuerda que hoy tienes que ir a la Universidad.

El pelirrojo abrió sus ojos con pesadez, pero al escuchar que tendría que ir a la Universidad, automáticamente había despertado. Sus ojos se guiaron hacia donde estaba su novia, a la cual decidió jalar de la muñeca, para hacerle caer sobre él.

—¿Qué haces? –le preguntó la chica, riendo ante el gesto travieso de él.

—Nada –respondió Gaara, dándole dulces besos en el cuello —. Qué buena forma de despertar –murmuró mientras la besaba —. Me encantará despertar así todos los días.

—Tonto –dijo ella, antes de posar suavemente sus labios sobre los de él, sintiendo como la sutil caricia se convertía en un apasionado beso.

Sólo el día de ayer se habían mudado a su nuevo departamento en Kyoto. Habiéndose despedido de todos sus amigos y familiares, habían partido hacia su nueva vida en una ciudad desconocida para ellos, pero en dónde por fin estarían completamente juntos, dónde recién comenzaba una nueva y maravillosa etapa de sus vidas.

—Creo que no quiero ir a ninguna parte –dijo de pronto Gaara, impulsando a su amada novia hacia un costado de la cama, para luego quedar encima de ella. Observó su rostro sonrojado y en ese momento se preguntó si es que era posible enamorarse todavía más de una persona a la que se amaba con toda el alma. ¿De verdad esa chica podía seguir encantándolo de esa manera? Cada vez que la miraba, cada vez que besaba sus labios, cada vez que se sentía dentro de ella, en todas esas ocasiones era como si todo dentro de él se revolucionara, explotara.

—¿Qué dices? Tienes que ir –dijo Matsuri, pero se percató de que Gaara parecía perdido mirándole, como si ella fuera la cosa más preciosa sobre la tierra —. ¿Qué te pasa, Gaara?

Él sonrió ínfimamente.

—Nada –respondió —. Es sólo que me encanta mirarte –la sonrisa en su rostro se ensanchó, para después volver a besar los labios de su amada. Se separó lentamente de ella y se levantó de la cama, liberándola a ella también —. Vamos, es hora de ducharnos y desayunar.

—¿Qué te gustaría desayunar? –preguntó la castaña, sentándose sobre la cama —. Haré lo que me pidas.

—La verdad es que me gustaría que tú fueses mi desayuno –bromeó Gaara, notando como el rostro de su novia se tornaba completamente rojo —. Pero creo que estarían bien unas tostadas –terminó, dirigiéndose luego hacia el baño para tomar una ducha primero.

Ahora que lo pensaba, realmente creía posible el enamorarse de Matsuri cada día más, sobre todo ahora que vivían juntos. Posiblemente ese amor por ella no tendrían fin.

"_Porque vivir a tu lado es vivir eternamente enamorado"_

**XoxoxoxoxoxoX**

**¿No son lo más tierno del mundo? Aw, si yo los amo.**

**¿De qué creen que vaya a tratar el siguiente cap? Pues ni yo sé xD A propósito, la otra vez pregunté si les gustaría ver otro fic con este mismo formato, pero de otra pareja. ¿Qué les parece un NaruHina? ¿O prefieren que sea de otra serie? Ustedes díganme jeje.**

**Nos estamos leyendo.**

**Bye ^^**


	23. When

**¡Hola! **

**Hoy por fin he decidido terminar este fic. Como ando con inspiración, subo los tres capítulos finales de una sola vez, espero que los disfruten.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**XoxoxoxoxoxoX**

**W:**

**When**

Terminar un nuevo ciclo de sus vidas era otro paso que daban juntos. Finalmente, después de cuatro años, Gaara se graduaba de la Universidad de Kyoto con el título de ingeniero comercial. Matsuri estaba muy feliz por él, porque él había logrado todo lo que anhelaba en la vida y más. Sabía que el término de este ciclo daría paso al comienzo de uno todavía mejor, en dónde seguirían estando juntos.

Sentía que no había nada que les pudiera hacer frente, separarles, o destruir ese amor tan fuerte que los unía.

—¡Gaara! –llamó el compañero del pelirrojo, quién se había graduado junto a él. El chico de cabello castaño alzó un vaso en son de celebración, ya que estaban en una fiesta para celebrar —. Oye Gaara, ven a hacer el brindis con nosotros.

—Sí –Gaara se separó por unos segundos de Matsuri, dejándola sentada en el gran sillón de la sala de la casa de su amigo. Se aceró a brindar con sus compañeros, mientras que Matsuri sólo le observaba con una sonrisa.

—Tu novia es muy linda, Gaara –dijo su amigo —. ¿Cuánto tiempo has salido con ella?

—Cinco años –respondió el pelirrojo, bebiendo de su vaso de forma algo incómoda, ya que no soportaba oír de otros hombres que su novia era linda.

—¡Wow! –exclamó el otro —. Eso en verdad es mucho tiempo. ¿Cuándo se lo propondrás?

—¿Posponérselo? –repitió Gaara con cierta confusión, frunciendo levemente el ceño. Ahora que lo pensaba, era cierto, cinco años eran demasiados y nunca, ni una sola vez había pensado en proponerle matrimonio a Matsuri.

¿Cuándo sería el momento perfecto? ¿Cuándo tendría él el valor para hacer algo tan serio? El verdaderamente amaba a Matsuri con todo su corazón, ella era la única mujer en su vida. ¿Entonces por qué no hacerlo de una vez?

—¿Y, Gaara? ¿Cuándo lo harás? –insistió su amigo. Gaara sonrió levemente y dejó el vaso del cual bebía sobre una mesa.

—No te incumbe –le respondió, caminando lentamente hacia su amada.

¿Cuándo sería ese momento? Pues realmente no importaba, lo único importante era el hecho de estar juntos, de amarse como lo hacían. Cualquier momento sería perfecto para pedirle que se casara con él, porque todos los momentos a su lado estaban llenos de felicidad y amor.

"_Porque cuándo estoy contigo, no importa nada más"_

**XoxoxoxoxoxoX**


	24. You are mine

**Segunda conti de hoy. Este capítulo es el final, pero la letra Z queda de epilogo. Espero disfruten xD**

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**XoxoxoxoxoxoX**

**Y:**

**You are mine**

Respiró hondamente una vez que logró calmarse tras ver el resultado de aquella prueba. Encerrada en el baño del departamento que compartía con Gaara, había decidido deshacerse de aquella duda que la estaba matando de una vez por todas. Tras cinco años de relación, jamás imaginó que un día terminaría en aquella situación, que le provocaba un miedo y un nerviosismo tan grande el sólo hecho de ver una rayita en ese pequeño artefacto que sostenía en sus manos.

—No puede ser… –susurró cuando se dio cuenta de que sus sospechas eran ciertas, de que estaba embarazada; iba a tener un hijo de Gaara.

Durante todo el día estuvo pensando en cómo iba a decírselo, cómo iba a enfrentarlo con este problema. Cuando él llegó por la tarde de su práctica profesional, la vio sentada viendo la televisión. Sabía que ella estaría esperándola ya que hoy no tenía que trabajar en el hospital (Matsuri era enfermera), pero desde que la vio, notó que lucía un poco preocupada.

—Ya llegué amor –avisó el pelirrojo, dejándose caer a un lado de ella y soltando el maletín que traía consigo sobre el piso.

—Hola –le saludó Matsuri con un leve beso en la mejilla. No podía negarlo; verdaderamente estaba aterrada de la reacción que podría tener Gaara ante esta noticia, pero estaba segura de lo que ambos tenían, así que nada malo debía pasar.

—¿Te pasa algo? –cuestionó él, preocupado por su amada novia. Sin querer metió una mano a su bolsillo, encontrándose con la pequeña cajita que contenía el anillo que hace dos semanas había comprado, pensando en pedirle que fuera su esposa, pero por un motivo u otro, no había podido dárselo.

—No –respondió Matsuri —. ¿A ti te pasa algo? Te noto extraño.

En ese instante Gaara se decidió; lo haría ahora.

—Matsuri… –le miró profundamente a los ojos —. ¿Te casarías conmigo? –le preguntó, sacando de su bolsillo la pequeña cajita para mostrarle el anillo. Los ojos de Matsuri se humedecieron por la emoción, por la felicidad que le daba aquella propuesta.

—Claro que sí –respondió —. Te amo Gaara.

—Y yo a ti –dijo él, poniendo delicadamente el anillo en el dedo de su novia, para después besarla en los labios —. ¿Tenías algo que decirme? –la vio asentir con la cabeza —. ¿Qué es?

—Vamos… vamos a tener un bebé…

Los ojos del pelirrojo se abrieron como platos, y sintió que una gran alegría y emoción se apoderaban de su pecho. No podía creer esto; no podía creer que sería padre, que Matsuri le daría un hijo.

—¿Un hijo? –cuestionó —. ¿Vamos a tener un hijo? –ella sólo asintió con la cabeza nuevamente, dejando escapar algunas lágrimas de felicidad, mientras que Gaara volvió a besarla con toda esa emoción contenida, queriendo dejarla escapar de una sola vez. Sin pensarlo dos veces alzó a Matsuri entre sus brazos y la llevó hasta su cuarto, dejándola suavemente sobre la cama —. Matsuri, gracias –le dijo, cubriendo el pequeño cuerpo femenino con el suyo —. Te amo demasiado…

—Y yo a ti Gaara, te amo…

Gaara acarició sus labios suavemente, desapareciendo la distancia que había entre sus rostros, dejando que el calor se esparciera por toda la habitación. Quería que ella fuese suya para siempre, que le amara por siempre, incluso más allá de esta vida. Si existían entonces las otras vidas, ella debía volver a ser suya, por la eternidad y por el resto de la existencia del mundo.

—Eres mía… –le susurró al oído —. Y serás mía siempre… siempre…

—Siempre… –respondió Matsuri, dejándose hacer por él una vez más, dejándose amar, siendo sólo de él.

Para siempre.

Fin

**XoxoxoxoxoxoX**


	25. Zoo

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**XoxoxoxoxoxoX**

**Epílogo:**

**Z:**

**Zoo**

—¡Mira, mami! –señaló la pequeña niña de sólo tres años al animal que estaba frente a ella, al otro lado de la rejilla de protección. Lucía muy emocionada por estar ahí, visitando por primera vez un zoológico lleno de hermosas criaturas que antes sólo había visto por televisión.

Ella era muy bonita, después de todo había heredado los genes de sus dos padres. Su cabello era castaño claro, tan brillante y sedoso como el de su mamá, llevándolo amarrado en dos coletas bajas. Sus ojos en cambio, eran iguales a los de su padre; aguamarina. Ella sonreía muy alegremente mientras tomaba la mano de su mamá, la cual le sonreía también.

—¡Mira ahí, un león! –dijo la dulce y alegre Minako, con sus ojitos brillando de fascinación.

—Minako –escuchó la voz de su padre, aquel hombre de cabellos rojos como el fuego, que además llamaba la atención por lo apuesto que era —. ¿Quieres subir a los hombros de papá? –preguntó dulcemente a su hija, quién se emocionó al oír la propuesta.

—¡Si! –ella alzó sus bracitos con alegría, soltando la mano de su madre. Su padre la alzó entonces sobre sus hombros, logrando que ella tuviera una mejor vista del lugar.

Matsuri miró de reojo a su esposo y a su hija. Ellos dos lucían muy felices juntos, ellos dos eran su hermosa familia y ella los amaba como a nadie. Antes, sólo Gaara era el dueño único y completo de su corazón, pero desde que Minako había llegado, ese corazón se había hecho todavía más grande, para albergarlos a los dos, para amarlos a ambos.

Y pensar que había pasado tanto tiempo desde que ella no era más que una chica tímida, que tenía miedo de acercarse al chico que le gustaba. Y pensar que tantas cosas habían sucedido y habían hecho posible el que hoy estuvieran juntos. Pequeños detalles, pequeñas cosas, pero que tenían un valor maravilloso.

—¿Quieren ir por un helado? –les preguntó con una sonrisa.

—¡Sí! –respondió la pequeña —. ¡Mami es la mejor!

—Hey, papá también es el mejor, ¿no es así? –se quejó Gaara, recibiendo un abrazo de su pequeña hija, la cual le demostró con ello que eso era cierto.

—Mami y papi son los mejores del mundo –aseguró Minako con ternura.

Matsuri sonrió.

—Vamos entonces.

Los tres se dirigieron a buscar unos helados, mientras Minako seguía observando a los bonitos animales del zoológico, y Gaara y Matsuri pensaban en lo felices que eran ahora, y lo felices que seguirían siendo.

Fin.

**XoxoxoxoxoxoX**

**Y bien, finalmente se ha terminado. ¿Les ha gustado? Jajaja, finalmente nuestros protas formaron su propia familia y fueron felices. Aw, me encanta su hijita, es tan tierna.**

**De verdad que fue lindo escribir esto, nunca antes había escrito un fic así, pensando en cada palabra para sacar de ella una situación diferente, que estuviera conectada con lo anterior. De verdad me gustó hacerlo, por eso pronto les regalaré el tan prometido NaruHina: "Abecedario NaruHina", así que espérenlo con ansias, porque lo más probable es que se estrene a finales de esta semana.**

**Entonces, muchas gracias a todos los que comentaron en este fic.**

**¡Bye! **


End file.
